fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fergus
Felgus (フェルグス Ferugusu, Fergus in the fan translation) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a mercenary of mysterious origins, although it is implied that his father is Beowolf (meaning his half-brother would be Delmud) and that his mother is a noble from Conote. He was thrown into a Manster prison for beating up soldiers that were harassing Karin. He can use the Beo Sword, further hinting that he is Beowolf's son. In Game Base Stats |Free Knight |3 |26 |6 |0 |7 |7 |6 |5 |8 |8 |0 |1 |5 | - | Sword - C(30) | - |} Growth Rates |65% |35% |10% |45% |35% |40% |25% |20% |1% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest Knight *'Strength': +2 *'Magic': +1 *'Skill': +3 *'Speed': +3 *'Defense': +2 *'Build': +1 *'Move': +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank Supports '''Supports' *Karin - 10% Supported by *Karin - 10% Overall Felgus is a powerful unit all the way through the game. In the beginning and middle of the game, he can handle himself just fine, and with his pursuit critical coefficient of 5, he will destroy enemies with overwhelming criticals if he gets a second hit. In the later part of the game, he can wield the Beo Sword and he is a notable candidate for the Sol Manual too, only adding to his durability. Also, he uses swords both mounted and unmounted, so he can fight well regardless of the conditions. Felgus shares a mutual support with another important unit, Karin, raising his avoidance and critical rate, when she's not needed far from the main front line, and it is very helpful early in the game. Being on horseback, with a good constitution and a high sword rank, Felgus is the natural wielder of the Brave Sword, which is very effective for capturing units. Plus, when his movement star kicks in, it speeds up the process a lot. The speed growth of Felgus is kind of low though, and this could even prevent him from performing a pursuit attack against some units if he is unable to raise his speed. Thus, he will benefit the most from the Sety Scroll as it fixes his speed troubles as well as raising his magic a bit, making him use Eyvel's Flame Sword very well. Ending Felgus - The Free Knight (きままな自由騎士 Kimamana jiyū kishi) Felgus disappeared like the wind after the war. Some said that he was prince of Conote. Others claimed that he was the legendary knight Beowulf's bastard child. The rumors and speculations about him never ceased, and now, the truth has been shrouded in mystery. Quotes Trivia *Just like Nanna, Felgus was stated to be Beowolf's child in early versions of Nintendo's official website. The identity of his father was then concealed. Etymology Fergus is an Irish, Manx and Scottish name meaning "man strength" or "virility". Gallery File:Felgus Illustrated.jpg|A portrait of Felgus from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Felgus (TCG Series 4).jpg|Felgus as he appears on a TCG card. File:FergusFE5.png|Felgus's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Felgus Free Knight.png|Felgus as a Free Knight. Felgus as a Forrest Knight.JPG|Felgus as a Forrest Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters